


Bitter Chocolate

by Vanitelamort



Series: Weus Omegaverse [4]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU Omegaverse, Alpha!Youngjo, Arguments, Beta!Dongmyeong, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Giwook, Omegaverse, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Dongmyeong  had a fight with Giwook, a serious one and he now had no idea where they stood in their relationship. He blamed himself, if he just wasn't so paranoid of the alphas Giwook worked with but he was worried about losing his omega boyfriend. He knew he couldn't give Giwook what an alpha could give him and worried one day the omega would naturally seek out an alpha.After a fight with his boyfriend, Dongmyeong hides out at a diner and runs into a familiar alpha who talks to him and makes him see things clearly.Set about 3ish years before the events in Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses. Just a short one shot.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Weus Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bitter Chocolate

Dongmyeong felt lost as he laid his head on the table. It was the middle of the night and he was alone at a 24hr diner. He had a fight with Giwook, a serious one and he now had no idea where they stood in their relationship. He blamed himself, if he just wasn't so paranoid of the alphas Giwook worked with but he was worried about losing his omega boyfriend. He knew he should trust Giwook more, the omega loved him dearly but it didn't stop those fears all betas felt when dating an omega. Dongmyeong knew he couldn't give Giwook what an alpha could give him and worried one day the omega would naturally seek out an alpha. 

Dongmyeong let out a sigh as he picked his head up. He thought about going home but had no idea where he would sleep. Giwook was angry at him, the way his scent went bad was enough to tell the beta how he was feeling. There was a spare bedroom in the house but Dongmyeong didn't want to sleep alone in a house where his boyfriend was. He leaned back in his seat and watched the people around him. There weren't many, just a few people sitting and one person at the counter talking to the barista cheerfully. An alpha who looked oddly familiar. He finished talking to the barista and turned, his eyes falling on Dongmyeong and a spark of recognition in them. He made his way over to the beta.

"I know you," an alpha said as he stopped at Dongmyeong's table. 

"Do you?" Dongmyeong asked with a frown, unsure what the alpha really wanted. He wondered if the alpha was confusing him for an omega, his sweet scent did occasionally cause a moment of uncertainty in those who met him. Though it didn't take long for them to realise he was actually a beta. 

"Can't for the life of me remember your name. We've only met once before, you're in Yonghoon-hyung's pack," the alpha said.

"I am," Dongmyeong confirmed, still frowning as he tried to remember the alpha. He both looked and smelt similar. 

"Why are you on your own, Bee?" The alpha asked.

"Bee?" Dongmyeong raised an eyebrow.

"Still can't remember your name so went with an adjacent nickname," the alpha explained.

Dongmyeong frowned again. "Adjacent nickname?"

"Yeah, well alphas don't typically nickname betas unless they are being insulting so I figured if I chose a nickname adjacent to your scent it wouldn't be insulting," the alpha shrugged at his reasoning.

Dongmyeong realised how he knew the alpha.

"You're that weird alpha friend of Yonghoon-hyung's," Dongmyeong exclaimed. "Youngjo."

"Well now I feel really rude for not remembering your name," Youngjo chuckled. 

"Dongmyeong."

"Ah, thank you," Youngjo smiled.

"But I'm fine with Bee," Dongmyeong smiled back. "However I'm calling you Soot."

"Deal, so as I asked before, why are you on your own? You don't look particularly happy," Youngjo took a seat opposite Dongmyeong. 

"I had a fight with my boyfriend so I'm hiding here," Dongmyeong answered with a sigh as his head returned to the table. 

"He was Yonghoon-hyung's neighbour right? An omega?" Youngjo asked. 

"Yeah," Dongmyeong confirmed. 

"What was the fight about?"

Dongmyeong sat back up and exhaled as he prepared himself to talk. 

"Recently, Giwook and I got a job together at a convenience store. We want to have our own money instead of getting our hyungs to buy everything. There are these alphas we're working with. They aren't much older than us and they are constantly talking to Giwook, they both even have nicknames for him. He acts unbothered about it, at first I thought maybe he was just putting on a mask so not to upset the alphas but I guess the more I witnessed it, the more I got jealous and felt like maybe he was enjoying the attention. I got upset at him tonight, accused him of looking for an alpha and getting tired of being with a beta," Dongmyeong admitted, wiping away a stray tear that had managed to escape. "I feel like an asshole. I know he loves me, I should have never said any of that."

"It's completely ok for you to feel insecure, even in a long term relationship. It's common for omegas to leave their beta partners when they find a compatible alpha but it doesn't mean it'll always be the case. Keep up your communication with Giwook, let him know your fears so he can understand where you are coming from but don't get angry at him, you may just be misinterpreting the situation. It's hard for omegas to stand up to alphas," Youngjo explained. "I will admit, for betas it can be difficult being with an omega. Omegas will always, or at least every time I've witnessed it, act submissive towards alphas around them to avoid getting hurt and it's so easy to misinterpret. He is probably terrified and like you said, he's putting on a mask. Talk to him, make sure he's ok."

"You're right. Ok, I will, thank you Soot," Dongmyeong smiled sincerely. 

"Don't worry about it," Youngjo smiled back. 

"I do wish I was born an alpha, I feel this would all be easier if I was," Dongmyeong sighed. 

"Maybe, or maybe you wouldn't be who you are today and Giwook might not love the alpha you," Youngjo pointed out. "From what I remember Yonghoon-hyung telling me, Giwook and you were pining for each other for a while. To me, that makes me believe you two will be together for a long time, perhaps forever." 

Dongmyeong let out a light hearted scoff. "That just sounds cheesy."

Youngjo chuckled. "Perhaps it does," he said as he got up. His name was being called by the barista.

"I'll see you around, Bee," Youngjo said.

"Thank you, Soot," Dongmyeong smiled. Youngjo collected his coffee from the barista and left. Dongmyeong decided to make his way home, wanting to talk to Giwook the moment he could. He wanted to resolve everything. 

He left the diner and headed back home. The house was quiet and dark, everyone being asleep. He walked softly to not disturb anyone as he made his way to his room. The room smelt like bitter chocolate and sour milk, not overly pleasant and he could hear Giwook sniffling. There was enough light in the room to see a lump in the bed, Giwook was hiding under the covers.

"Giwook?" Dongmyeong approached the bed slowly, speaking in a gentle tone. He sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line," Dongmyeong reached out and gingerly touched Giwook. He felt the omega tense up slightly.

"I let my jealousy and fears get to me, instead of talking to you. I love you so much, Giwook, and I know you love me too. I'm really sorry."

Giwook shifted, pulling the blanket off himself and sitting up. His eyes were puffy from crying as he wiped away the remaining tears. 

"I do love you, Myeong, so much. I don't want an alpha, I just want you," Giwook said softly. "I don't enjoy how they talk to me. They don't care about me as a person, they only care that I'm a 'cute, submissive omega'. It hurt so much when you accused me of enjoying their attention, of looking for an alpha. You've never really treated me like an omega, you've always treated me like an individual, like a human being on the same level as you. But when you said all of that, it made me wonder if all you did see was just an omega."

"I don't, I promise. You're my Giwook regardless of what you are. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for everything I said," tears welled up in Dongmyeong's eyes. He felt he didn't deserve to be forgiven, he had accused Giwook of things he knew weren't in the omega's nature.

Giwook reached out, caressing the side of Dongmyeong's face before pulling him into a soft kiss. "You're my Dongmyeong, no matter what. There's no one else in the world, alpha, beta or omega, who could make me want to leave you."

"You're too good to me, Giwook," Dongmyeong smiled softly. 

"Only because it's you," Giwook smiled. The two kissed again before Dongmyeong got into bed and they snuggled close. Giwook's hot cocoa scent returned to normal.

"I promise, next time I feel insecure about our relationship that I will talk to you, instead of just jumping to conclusions," Dongmyeong promised. "I hated that I upset you."

Giwook tightened his hold on the beta but didn't say anything. That was ok, Dongmyeong was happy to just have Giwook in his arms. He decided he would be better, try harder to make sure Giwook and him understood each other and what was happening around them. All Dongmyeong wanted was for his Giwook to be happy and in his arms forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. I wanted to write something but am finding myself stuck on the main stories so I did this little one just to keep up with writing.


End file.
